Valyria
Valyria was a red alliance that was founded on 19 May 2016. Valyria merged into the alliance Seven Kingdoms on 30 December 2016 following the loss of Dio's War on Christmas. Founding Prior to founding Valyria, Morgan served as Warmaster General of Nuclear Knights. Morgan departed NK in objection to an offensive attack against the Green Protection Agency. Valyria was formed by Morgan and 13 members of Nuclear Knights on 19 May 2016. History May 2016 Valyria was founded on 19 May 2016, and protection by the Seven Kingdoms was granted the following day along with Valyria's Declaration of Existence. The primary focus during the founding of Valyria was set on instituting a dependable government. June 2016 Several weeks later on 2 June 2016 Valyria announces it's first charter and first government. Valyria signed its first non-protectorate treaty several days later on 6 June 2016 with Storm Division, but the treaty would not last long. Storm Division collapsed weeks following the signing of the treaty. July 2016 Within less than two months of its founding, Valyria established its own protectorate agreement with the European Union (later renamed Terran Republic) on 6 July 2016. As Valyria continued to growth in strength and numbers, an upgrade in protection between Valyria and the Seven Kingdoms seemed in order. Both alliances agreed to a Non-Chaining Mutual Defense Pact on 23 July 2016. Valyria became a top 20 ranked alliance on the next day. September 2016 5 days before the beginning of the Silent War, Valyria and 13th sign an ODP. Valyria de facto declared war against The Syndicate in defense of the Seven Kingdoms on 10 September 2016, the first day of the conflict. Fighting lasted for three days and white peace was agreed between tS and Valyria, an unofficial surrender by Valyria. Relations between Valyria and 13th grew tremendously fighting along side one another in the war setting the grounds for 13th to merge into Valyria on 18 September. On the 26th of September Valyria passed the alliance rank of 10 for the first time, fueled by a combination of rebuilding from the war and the merge. Event Timeline * 20 May 2016 - Valyria announces its Declaration of Existence, protection from Seven Kingdoms. * 2 June 2016 - The Charter of Valyria and its government lineup is publicly announced. * 6 June 2016 - Valyria announces its first non-protectorate treaty, The Dragon's Storm Agreement (The Treaty of Meereen) with the newly formed Storm Division. * 10 June 2016 - The Protectorate Treaty between Seven Kingdoms and Valyria is publicly released. * 6 July 2016 - The first protectorate of Valyria is announced with the European Union. * 23 July 2016 - Seven Kingdoms protectorate of Valyria is upgraded to a Non-Chaining Mutual Defense Pact between the alliances. * 24 July 2016 - Valyria becomes rank 20 in the alliance ranking. * 5 Sept 2016 - An Optional Defense Pact is established with Valyria and 13th. * 10 Sept 2016 - Valyria de facto declares war against The Syndicate in defense of their ncMDP ally Seven Kingdoms. * 13 Sept 2016 - Valyria and The Syndicate agree to white peace in the Silent War. * 18 Sept 2016 - 13th merges into Valyria. * 26 Sept 2016 - Valyria becomes a top 10 ranked alliance. * 21 October 2016 - Valyria announces protection of STAG Corporations. * 29 October 2016 - Valyria and Seven Kingdoms protect Nights Watch. * 20 November 2016 - Valyria announces protection of Order of Storms. * 30 December 2016 - Valyria merges into Seven Kingdoms. Category:Alliances Category:Alliances based on A Song of Ice and Fire